Mind Over Chatter
Mind Over Chatter is the first part of the second episode in season 3 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on November 18, 2001 in worldwide. The episode features Dexter as he tries to figure out what Dad got for his birthday. He goes to invent a mind reader that allows him to read everyone's minds. However, the invention backfires and causes everyone to read Dexter's mind, putting him in tense situations. Synopsis Dexter accidentally gives himself telepathy that he cannot shut off when trying to overhear his father's thoughts to figure out what he got for his birthday, causing everyone to accidentally read his own mind. Plot Dexter is asking Dad what he got for his birthday, and after several failed attempts, retreats to his room. Dee Dee appears and gives her brother the idea of reading everyone's minds. Dexter quickly runs into his lab and invents a mind reader. After the invention's success, Dexter goes and tests his invention out on Dad. He overhears Dexter's thoughts, and continues to refuse to answer Dexter's answer. After breakfast, Dexter, once again, asks Dad what his birthday present was, which Dad still doesn't tell him. In anger, Dexter storms toward the front door with his mind calling Dad names. He then realizes that his invention has backfired. Dexter then tries to run back to his lab to reverse the effects, but is stopped by Dee Dee as she and her brother are late for school. On the bus, Dexter's mind causes him to run into trouble with the other students. He has a lot of trouble trying to keep his thoughts to himself and ends up calling the other kids names. At school, Dexter is in Mr. Luzinsky's class taking down notes about George Washington Carver. As Mr. Luzinsky tells his students about Carver, Dexter's mind repeats everything he says, and as punishment, Dexter was sent to the school counselor after lunch. During lunch, Dexter tries to get some food on his tray, but is stopped by the lunch lady's noticeable mole. After lunch, Dexter is outside the school counselor's office as he's waiting for his turn. After the meeting, Dexter's mind calls Mrs. Morris a sucker and he is later in the boys' bathroom crying. He decides to go back and reverse the effects of the invention. For a test, Dexter, for the final time, asks Dad what he got for his birthday. Dad tells him physically, but his mind reveals that he got Dexter a pair of multi-functional socks. Dexter isn't surprised and walks away in a disappointed mood. Characters *Dexter *Dad *Mom *Dee Dee *Phillips Luzinsky *Mrs. Morris *Kid *Kid #1 *Kid #2 *Lunch Lady Trivia Notes *This episode showcases Phillips Luzinsky's post second season design. *Dexter breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode. Cultural References Production Notes *Although this episode along with "A Quackor Cartoon" and "Momdark" aired on 2001, they were made in the same year according to the credits. Airing *This episode it's premiered on Cartoon Network's marathon "Dexter Goes Global" in worldwide on November 18, 2001. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present